Got to Believe
by kevinmcwanky
Summary: Demi's a millionaire girl, but her parents forced her to get married to James Conroy, a rich guy who will save Demi's parents from Bankrupt. But when she finds true love, what she will do? What she will decide? Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hey! This is a brand new story I've been working on since 2 months ago, and finally here's the 1st chapter. I hope you like it! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Demi's Point of view<strong>

Thursday, that was the day everything happened.

Exactly 6 months ago, my parents said to me that I needed to get married to James Conroy, a billionaire guy who was single and was in love with me because they want to keep the tradition of being a millionaire family.

That same month, he proposed to me and my parents forced me to say yes, so I'm engaged.

Whatever, today I was sitting in my bed, reading a book, and then my phone rang. It was James.

Demi: Hello?

James: Hey, I'm going to pick you at 8, so you must be ready.

Demi: What? Where are we going to go?

James: At a party, there will be my friends, so use something good, ok?

Demi: Fine.

Sometimes I don't like how he treats me, like if I was some kind of slave for him, and I want to yell at him, but my parents forbid me to do it.

I picked a green short strapless dress, kept my hair straight; put some make-up on, and a pair of golden high heels.

It was 7:59 p.m. and the doorbell rang. I went to open the door.

Demi: Hey James.

James: Let's go, we're gonna be late.

I entered to the limousine (yeah, he has a limousine) and they drove to the place where the party was.

James: Ok, please don't talk a lot, be quiet, you will be by my side; I will say you are my fiancé and that's it, ok?

Demi: Ok.

We entered, he was by my side, and there were a lot of rich people there. For a moment I felt nervous; some of James' friends came to where we were.

Steve: Hey, James.

James: Hey Steve, how's it going?

Steve: I'm good. And who's this pretty lady by your side?

James: It's my fiancé, Demi.

Steve: Oh, it's a pleasure to meet your fiancé. Finally you fell in love with someone.

James: Yes, I think it's love at first sight, you know…

Steve: Wanna go to talk to everyone else or you will be staying with your fiancé?

James: Go, I'll catch up in 1 minute.

Steve: Ok.

James: Demi, I will be gone to talk to my friends, so you will stay here, and don't leave. If people ask who you are, tell you are engaged to me.

He left, leaving me alone. I went to the bar and sat there, waiting for the bartender to come and ask me what I'm going to drink.

There next to me, it was a guy reading a book. For what it looks, the boy is middle-class, but he has blonde hair. He was cute; then he went to ask me something.

Blonde guy: Excuse me, can you tell me what time is it?

Demi: It's 8:39 p.m.

Blonde guy: Thanks.

The bartender didn't come, and I got bored. I turn to look at the boy. He was reading Harry Potter.

Demi: You're into action books, huh?

Blonde guy: Yeah…kind of.

It went all quiet.

Demi: I'm Demi Lovato, by the way.

He took off his book, and turned to look at me.

Sterling: I'm Sterling Knight.

Oh wow, those eyes are very blue. They are… beautiful.

Demi: And do you study or work?

Sterling: I study. I manage to pay for the college I'm in.

Demi: You're rich like everyone else here?

Sterling: I don't think so. It's okay if you don't want to talk to me again.

Demi: No, I didn't mean to offend you by saying that. It's just that everyone else here is rich and so conceited that I don't want to talk to them.

Sterling: So what are you doing in this party if you don't like this people?

Demi: I was forced to come here. And you?

Sterling: I wanted to see how rich parties were, so I sneaked in from the back door.

Demi: Oh.

The bartender finally came, and asked what we were going to drink.

Sterling: Whisky, please.

Demi: A lemonade, please.

Sterling: Are you forbidden to drink alcohol or what?

Demi: Kind of…

Sterling: Whoever that forbids you that, they won't know that you drink tonight, or did they?

Demi: Not exactly… then a double martini for me, please.

Bartender: Alright.

I may be in a lot of problems for that, but exactly now I don't care.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: So do you like it or not? Please REVIEW! :)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Finally it's friday! So I'm gonna update my current stories, and also I'm gonna add another story called "S & M" that...well, you will know what is about ;)_

_I'm so glad people is liking this story so far, I'll promise you this story will get better with each chapter. For now I update this chapter, but if I get 5 or more reviews today...I'll upload the next chapter :) Hope you like it!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Demi's Point of View<strong>

We were talking a lot, about our lives; about right now… he is the first person I got to talk that is not conceited about himself, like James or my parents.

Demi: So… are you going to come to Mary Kate's party tomorrow?

Sterling: I don't even know that girl, but if you're going to come, I will.

Demi: I am having a great time talking to you.

Sterling: Do you want to dance?

My cell phone started to vibrate; it was a text message, from James.

_Meet me at the front door, quickly._

_-James_

Demi: I'm so sorry, I got to go.

Sterling: Well, I guess I see you tomorrow then.

Demi: Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, Sterling.

Sterling: It was nice to meet you, Demi.

I ran to the front door, hoping James won't get angry. When I get there, he had a "Where you were" look in his eyes.

Demi: I'm here, what do you want?

James: Let's go, this party is getting boring.

The limo drove to my house, where he was going to leave me.

Demi: Well, bye.

James: Wait right there, Demi. I will tell you this is the last time you're going to live in this house because tomorrow, after Mary Kate's party, you will be living at my house.

Demi: Whoa, I don't want to live there, I don't even know what you're going to do to me if I live there.

James: You are my fiancé, so tomorrow you must be prepared to be in my house.

Demi: It's illegal, I'm sure my parents won't agree to this.

James: We'll see… now you can go.

I entered to my house, worried about what James had said. I will talk to my dad in the morning about the situation. I went to sleep, and I started to dream about that boy… Sterling.

I am in love, but not with my fiancé.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Short, but interesting chapter. Please review! :)<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: I'm updating now, don't worry :) Also, this isn't the plot of the titanic, I'm sure it isn't, it may be alike, but it's totally different. Hope you like this chapter! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Demi's Point of View<strong>

I woke up the next day, and I went to get breakfast.

Demi: Good morning, mom.

Mom: Hey Demi…

Demi: What's wrong, mom?

Mom: Your dad and I need to talk to you.

Demi: About what?

Mom: You'll see

I ate my breakfast, and my dad arrived. He looked tense.

Demi: Hey dad, mom said you want to talk to me.

Dad: Yeah… today you're going to move to James' house.

Demi: What? But I don't want to!

Dad: You must… he's your fiancé, you're going to get married with him.

Demi: Why this decision now? What did James tell you?

Dad: James and I negotiated about it… he will give me $1,000,000 for you, and I said yes.

Demi: So you sold me for money?

Dad: We're in bankrupt, you need to understand!

Demi: Everything's clear now… you prefer the money instead of me…

Dad: No… it's just I care right now about the money to save the business family

Demi: This changes my life completely…

Dad: Well, I think you're fine now, so start packing. You will move to his house today.

I went to my room, in shock about what I have heard downstairs. I am afraid of what will happen tonight… James isn't the man who has the best intentions, so I can expect a long day.

I started packing, all my clothes, still in shock; when I finished with that, it was 5:00 p.m.

I started to get ready for the party tonight. I grabbed a purple short dress, black high heels, and I wore light make-up; my hair was straight.

* * *

><p>The limo came; they drive me to the place where the party was going to be. I arrived to the party; James was waiting in the front door of the fancy club to enter with me.<p>

James: Hello, Demi.

Demi: Hey.

James: I suppose your dad already gave you the news.

Demi: Yes, and I can't believe he had agreed to sell me for $1,000,000

James: Life is like that… and I promise you tonight will be unforgettable.

We entered, and he introduced me to his friends and to Mary Kate, the girl that was having the party.

James: Demi, I will be gone to talk to my friends. You must be on the front door at 12:00, we're gonna leave at that hour.

He left, and I went to get a drink. Sterling wasn't there like he promised; maybe he didn't come.

I ordered my drink, and sat there, just listening to the music they were playing.

After like 4 drinks, I felt a little dizzy; I decided to not drink anything now.

I turned around, and there was Sterling sitting there.

Sterling: Hey Demi

Demi: Sterling, I'm so happy you came tonight!

I don't even know what's happening to me, but I went to hug him.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Wow, so Demi is developing new feelings for Sterling? Please review! :D<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Hey! So it's friday, I'm updating :) Thanks for all the reviews that this story has so far! :D Hope you like this chapter._

_P.S. For those who read my story "S & M" I haven't updated because I don't have inspiration on what to write next, so I am thinking on what should I write, so expect the chapter soon and I'm sure you won't be disappointed ;D_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Sterling's Point of View<strong>

I saw Demi was sitting there, all alone, and I went to say hi.

Sterling: Hey Demi

Demi: Sterling, I'm so happy you came tonight!

She gave me a hug, and even if I just know her 1 day, I liked the hug.

Sterling: Whoa, first time someone is happy of seeing me.

Demi: I had a very hard day…

Sterling: What happened?

Demi: Nothing much… my dad sold me for $1,000,000 to get over the bankrupt and now I got to live with a man that doesn't have the best intentions.

Sterling: Whoa, now I understand why you're feeling like this

Demi: You're the only person that I know that don't want me just for money or other bad interests.

Sterling: Let's just forget that… also I haven't forgotten that you owe me a dance.

Demi: Yeah… wanna dance now?

Sterling: Yes, I want.

(Demi's Point of View)

We went to the dance floor, and the song The Time (Dirty Bit) by The Black Eyed Peas; it's one of my favorite songs!

Sterling danced very well; his moves were amazing and the best here.

Demi: _I had the time of my life…_

Sterling: You know this song?

Demi: It's one of my favorites.

Sterling: It's one of my favorites, too.

Demi: Let's sing it together, then

Sterling and Demi: _Oh, I had the time of my life, and I never felt this way before, and I swear this is true, and I'm only up to you…_

People were staring at us, at first like if we were crazy, and then they started to clap like if they want us to keep singing.

Sterling: _I don't wanna take no pictures, I just wanna take some shots_, _so come on, let's go, let's lose control, let's do it all night 'til we can't do it no more…_

Demi: _I don't come to get bouncy, I come here to get crazy; I was born to get wild, that's my style; if you did no bad, baby now you know how…_

Sterling and Demi: _'Cause I'm having a good time with you, I'm telling you…_

We continued like that for the rest of the song, and I had so much fun dancing with Sterling; when the song finished, we return to sit again.

Demi: This is the first time I had so much fun at a party.

Sterling: But you had come to a lot of parties… why is this your first time having fun?

Demi: Because in the others, I was just alone, and I didn't dance, and because I have you by my side…

When I said that, an awkward moment came; we both kept silent for some minutes.

Sterling: Wanna dance again?

Demi: Let's just rest for a moment… and tell me, where did you live?

Sterling: I live in a small department far away from here.

Demi: Oh, that's good; having your own place to stay, without other people telling you what to do.

Sterling: Yeah, the only bad thing is that I feel so alone sometimes…

My phone started to vibrate, it was James.

_I need you to come to the lobby; my friends want me to dance with you._

_-James_

I really didn't want to come, so I turned my phone off. Another song started to play; it was Give Me Everything by Pitbull.

Demi: Wanna dance? I like this song.

Sterling: Alright.

We went to the dance floor, and at first we started to dance on our own, but we saw the other people was dancing by couples, so I decided to make the first move.

Sterling: Uh, Demi, what are you doing?

Demi: I guess this is a couple dance; just look at the other people.

He then took me by the hands, and put one hand on my hips. We started to dance at first like that, then while the song continued playing, he pulled me close and close to him; the song haven't finished, and we were just inches apart.

I looked at him in the eyes, and we stopped dancing; the music was still playing, and I felt like if we were just the two of us. I didn't care if James gets angry, or what my parents said.

I got closer to his face, and then I kissed him. At first he was in shock, but then he returned the kiss. While it lasted more time, the kiss became more passionate, like if we needed each other to survive; we broke apart, because we needed to breathe. We went to where we sit at first.

Sterling: Wow, just… wow, I'm speechless.

Demi: Sorry if I make you feel uncomfortable with that.

Sterling: No! You didn't make anything wrong…

Demi: You are already in love with someone else?

Sterling: I'm in love…

Demi: Oh, then sorry, it was my fault, I think I should leave then…

Sterling: No, Demi! Don't leave!

He took me by the hands, and then he pulled me for another kiss. When we broke apart, he said:

Sterling: I fell in love… but with you.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: And BAM! He admitted his love for her ;D Please review!<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Wow, long time I didn't update my stories :$ I'm so sorry, but exams came, and I had to study... but, don't worry, I will be out of school, so I will update more often ;) So, enjoy this chapter :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: (Demi's Point of View)<strong>

When he said that to me, my whole world started to spin; I felt happy, it's just like after all the bad things that happened in the day, something good that probably will change my life forever, happens.

Demi: Now I'm the one speechless.

Sterling: It's okay… I felt like that just minutes ago.

Demi: I… I am in love with you, Sterling.

Then, the awkwardness arrived again. After some minutes of silence, he spoke again.

Sterling: So… now what?

Demi: I don't know…

He kissed me again. We just have kissed for 3 times counting this, and it felt so good.

The people around started to stare a lot, and one of the times we broke for air, I spotted one of James' friends staring at us. I turned my phone on. I have 4 missed calls, and 3 text messages, all from James. The guy left there, and I started to get worried.

Demi: Sterling…

Sterling: Yes, Demi?

Demi: Can we to another place less public? After all I feel kind of tired.

Sterling: Yes… where do you live now?

Demi: I don't have home now.

Sterling: Hmm… do you… want to move in my department?

Demi: Yes.

Sterling: Okay, then let's get out of here…

Demi: Just wait a second…

Because I know that James may have a GPS on my cell phone, I dropped the phone into the drink that I ordered; I left my jewelry and the ring James gave me when he proposed to me in the bar, next to the glass that contained my phone.

We went to Sterling's car; it was small, but comfortable.

Sterling: I suppose you lived somewhere else before today, right?

Demi: Yes… can we go there so I can get all my stuff?

Sterling: Okay.

I told Sterling where my parents' house was located, and he drove there.

Demi: Park right there, in the other house. I'll be back in 5 minutes.

Sterling: Okay.

I walked to the principal entrance, and they let me in. When I was in my home, I went to get my backpacks. Because I know how my parents are, I put all my clothes in carton boxes, so I make sure they don't know where I'm staying in case they had put GPS in the backpacks.

I carried the boxes downstairs, and went outside; then I went inside Sterling's car.

Demi: I'm ready.

Sterling: Wow, I thought you were going to bring more stuff.

Demi: I do have more stuff, but this is just the most important.

Sterling: Oh, then let's go home.

He was driving to his department, and it was in another city far away from here. Even that I know that this will bring a lot of problems to me, I was kind of happy about it; making a big change, leaving my parents' house, forgetting James and the money… I just want to be a normal person now.

(James' Point of View)

I was getting angry… why did Demi didn't come to the lobby even if I have ordered her?

James: Steve, can you please see if Demi is somewhere in this club, please? She doesn't answer to my calls.

Steve: Okay, but stay here so I can find you.

I went to talk to Mary Kate and her sister, just to get time.

(A Few Minutes Later…)

I was getting impatient… Steve hasn't come and Demi doesn't answer her phone; then, Steve came.

Steve: James, I think I now why Demi doesn't answer to your calls.

James: Why? Something wrong had happened with her?

Steve: I found her… kissing a blond guy in the bar.

James: What? This has to be a joke, she's engaged, and she isn't supposed to do that!

Steve: Oh, but she did. I guess they're still there.

James: Let's go then!

If this is true, she's gonna pay for it.

We went to the bar, and there were just some people, but there wasn't any blond guy and Demi wasn't there.

James: Are you sure she was here?

Steve: Yes! I saw it with my own eyes!

James: Well, I have put a GPS in her engagement ring, so I guess we will know where she is.

I got my phone, and opened the app "GPS". I started to write the name of "Demetria Lovato" and the GPS indicated she was near here.

I followed the directions the GPS said, and it led us to the bar, where there was a lemonade glass.

Steve: Look! There's a ring and a… phone inside the glass?

James: That isn't any ring… it's Demi's engagement ring.

Steve: That means…

James: She can be anywhere in this city. That was the only GPS I had installed, and now I don't know where she is.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Please review! And again, I'm so sorry because I didn't update in a long time :(<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: I'm back baby! *starts throwing fireworks* Ok, no :P But I'm back at updating my stories, I'm sorry if I suddenly disappeared, but I didn't know what to write, so I waited and I finally wrote a good chapter. I have written brand new stories, that will be published when this one and my other fanfic "S & M" will be finished. So here's the chapter. I hope you like it._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Demi's Point of View<strong>

Sterling's house was small, compared to my parents' house, but it was better.

Demi: Your house is pretty cool.

Sterling: Thanks, Demi.

Demi: I guess we have to share the room, right?

Sterling: This department has 2 rooms: mine and the guest's room, so if you want, you can stay at the guest's room.

Demi: Ok, can you show me where it is?

He led me to a room; it was small, and it has white walls; the bed was normal with sky blue sheets; it has a white desk, and a normal-size closet.

Demi: Wow, it's so…

Sterling: Small?

Demi: No, it's perfect. I have ever dreamed to have a normal room, not a big one where I was just alone with a lot of free space.

Sterling: I guess I'll leave you so you can organize your stuff into the closet.

Demi: Yeah, I'll meet you in the living room.

He left, and I started to organize everything; from dresses, to my usual clothes, and all the shoes and bags, make-up…

Down at the box, it was a letter written in a sheet of paper; I opened it, and it said:

_Demi:_

_I'm so sorry about what I said this morning; I hope you can forgive me someday. I know that most of the times I've been thinking about the family business, and I haven't spent a lot of time with you, but I think you understand that's dad's job._

_Now you're grown up, you're gonna get married, and I want you to know that you always been a good girl; please keep it up like that._

_With love, dad._

This kind of got me sentimental, but I didn't care about that; I don't want to be the good girl, it's time for me to take my own decisions.

Demi: I'm sorry… but it's time for me to plan my own life.

I opened the window, it was windy outside, and threw the letter; I watched it as the wind take it to other place far away from here.

I saved the money I brought in case of emergency in the desk; I changed my dress and I put on a pink & white t-shirt, jeans and my favorite shoes: a pair of black converse. I went to the living room.

Sterling: Wow, you look… amazing.

Demi: Thanks, Sterling.

I sat on the sofa, and he turned the TV on.

Demi: I'd never believe that I would fell in love with someone in two days.

Sterling: Neither do I

Demi: And what do we are?

Sterling: Oh, yeah, right…

He gets off the sofa, and he took my hand.

Sterling: Demi… do you want to be my girlfriend?

Demi: Yes, I would love to.

He smiled and then we kissed… again. I don't know how I'm going to tell him that I'm engaged to a man that I don't love, but I'll figure out.

(Sterling's Point of View)

Everything in this night went so quickly… we were friends at the start of the night, then friends with benefits, she moved to my house and now she's my girlfriend!

We just met yesterday, but I have to admit the first time I saw her in the bar, I thought she was cute; sure I'd never thought that a rich girl will go out with a boy that doesn't have a lot of money. She loves me; I love her, guess that's what life got me prepared.

I turned to look at Demi, and she had fallen asleep in the sofa; I carried her to her room, and then I went to my room to sleep.

(James' Point of View)

I ran to where Mary Kate was to tell her that Demi was disappeared. Maybe she is still here, but hidden.

James: Mary! I can't find Demi.

Mary Kate: Oh, I'm so sorry!

James: I think I will go to search for her… still, I hope you have a great birthday.

Mary Kate: Thanks, and I hope you find Demi.

I called the limo, and ordered to drive to Demi's house. When it arrived, I went inside.

James: I want to talk to Mr. Lovato.

Servant: I'll call them immediately.

In some minutes, he arrived to the front door.

Mr. Lovato: Hello, James. Is there something I can help you with?

James: Demi disappeared from the party we were!

Mr. Lovato: But how is that possible? Wasn't she with you?

James: Yeah… she just went to order a drink, and she didn't return.

Mr. Lovato: Did you try to call her?

James: I found her phone into a lemonade glass, and the engagement ring I gave to her next to the glass; oh, I just want to find her, I'm so worried!

Mr. Lovato: How did this happened, I can't believe it! She is always a good girl.

James: I don't know what she was thinking there, I thought that maybe she will be here.

Mr. Lovato: We need to call the cops… quickly.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Please review! :)<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: Here's the update. I've been thinking on writing a lot of one-shots, but I'm not sure. What do you prefer? Multi-chapter stories or One-shots? Let me know in a review :)_

_Also, if you like action/drama stories, go read my one-shot "Man Down". Now, on with this chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Demi's Point of View<strong>

I wake up that morning, and I remembered what had happened yesterday; I didn't regret taking that decision, I'm just afraid of what will happen now with my family.

I searched for Sterling, but he wasn't here. Then, I spotted a note in the table, it says:

_Demi:_

_I went to work, so I'll be home at 6; you can order whatever you want of food, and also there's the TV. I hope you don't feel alone while I'm working._

_-Sterling._

I turned the TV on, and in the news there was a notice about me, and an interview where my father and James appeared.

"**This girl, Demi Lovato, had disappeared in Mary Kate's party yesterday. She's the daughter of a rich man, and she is engaged to James Conroy, a billionaire boy who's 18 years old.**

**Reports said that they found Ms. Lovato's phone inside of a lemonade glass, and the engagement ring his fiancé gave her next to the glass. For the full report, see the interview Mr. James gave to us."**

Demi: Oh, that's just crap; I left because he didn't have good intentions with me.

"**Interviewer: So how did you know Demi had disappeared?**

**James: She went to order a drink, then she never return; I started searching for her, but she wasn't in that club.**

**Interviewer: How did you notice the ring and the phone there?**

**James: When I went to ask the bartender if he had seen her, I spotted the ring, and I know for sure that was the one I gave her.**

**Interviewer: If maybe she's watching this, what will you tell her?**

**James: That I love her, and I hope she comes back, or at least to give me a signal where she is. I love you, Demi!**

**Interviewer: Well, that was the interview with Mr. James Conroy. Next we will talk about the environment…"**

Demi: That's just lies. You're a liar, James!

I turned off the TV, I can't believe he is even lying on TV, lying to my father, and treating me like a slave when we are alone. I don't want to see him ever again.

I know my father and James won't give up so quickly, so I need to be out of here for some days, maybe months. I need to make a plan.

(Sterling's Point of View)

Justin: I can't believe you got a rich girl as your girlfriend!

Sterling: It just happened… she's living at my house.

Justin: What? Can you please slap me so I know this is not a weird nightmare?

Sterling: Sure.

As he said, I slapped him.

Justin: Ouch, that hurts!

Sterling: Now you know you're not in a nightmare, this is true!

Justin: Did you know anything about her life?

Sterling: Just that her parents sold her for $1,000,000 to some rich guy, and she didn't want to live with that guy.

Justin: Do you offer her your apartment?

Sterling: She didn't have a place to live…

Justin: So, in conclusion, you have now a girlfriend after 5 years, she's rich, she has a miserable life, and she's staying with you even if you just met her 2 days ago at a party.

Sterling: Yes, that's what had happened.

Justin: She knows you don't have money?

Sterling: Yes, and she said that she liked that.

Justin: Wow… having a lot of money affected her brain.

Sterling: Don't say that, Justin. She may have her reasons, and not every people is into the other person's money, like me; I don't like her because she's rich; I like her because she's a nice, out-going girl.

Justin: Ok, I understand that.

Sterling: Let's get to work, then.

We started to clean the restaurant; yeah I worked at a pizza restaurant, but I'm happy with this job.

Justin: You mentioned that her parents sold her for $1,000,000 to a man, right?

Sterling: Yes, why do you ask?

Justin: What if that guy is searching for her?

Sterling: He can keep searching, but if she doesn't want to return with that man, I will make what is possible for me to do to protect her.

Justin: And what if that involves leaving this town?

Sterling: I will leave the town, just if she wants to.

Justin: Then look at the poster that police man had pasted in the front door.

I went to the door, confused about what Justin had said.

The poster said:

"**Ms. Demi Lovato Disappeared.**

**Reward: $500,000**

**Please contact Mr. James Conroy if you have information about her."**

Sterling: It's just a reward poster…

Justin: Let me see…

Justin took the poster in his hands; he was looking serious.

Justin: Have you read the small letters?

Sterling: What? Give me that.

I searched at the end of the poster for the small letters, and in fact, there was some small letters. It said:

"***Note: In case this is a kidnap case, the person who kidnapped Ms. Lovato will last all his/her entire life in jail"**

Sterling: I see now…

Justin: Just call that number and tell them you have it.

Sterling: No… never.

Justin: What? Why?

Sterling: I won't do that to her…

Justin: What if the police find Demi and then you get in jail?

Sterling: That won't happen… I'm sure it won't happen.

We continued working, but I have to admit I was a little worried about this situation.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Please review :)<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: Sorry if I am not updating soon, but I've been more inspired into the Harry Potter fandom (Now I am severly addicted to the movies xD), but here is another update for this story. Hope you like the chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Demi's Point of View<strong>

It was 6:00 p.m. and Sterling hasn't arrived from work. I was getting bored, because there was nothing to watch on the TV.

I went to get some soda from the fridge, and then, in the TV they started talking about me.

"**So here's more news about the Ms. Lovato disappearing case.**

**People that were in the club that same night when the crime happened said that they saw Ms. Lovato kissing a blonde guy at the bar. The source says that she left with that same boy, and left the ring and phone right there in the bar as a signal she didn't want to get married to the billionaire guy James Conroy.**

**What did James have to say? We interviewed him, again.**

**Interviewer: Reports said that they saw Ms. Lovato kissing a blonde guy. Do you think this is true?**

**James: She is a great woman, and I think she isn't able to do that. She's the type of good-girl."**

Demi: That I'm not able to do that? Well, I did.

"**Interviewer: And in case this rumor is true, what will you think? Will you still marry her?**

**James: of course I don't believe this rumor; and I love her unconditionally, so I will marry her either way."**

Demi: Huh, what an idiot.

"**James: I just want to say to the people that's making rumors to please stop, because all you're making is a bad reputation to my fiancé Demi."**

Demi: I prefer having a bad reputation instead of marrying you.

"**Interviewer: Thanks for your time, Mr. Conroy.**

**That's all we have for now about the Ms. Lovato case; in case you know where she is, contact Mr. Conroy, and they will give you a reward of $500,000."**

Demi: Wow, first my dad sold me for money, and now James is paying money for people to find me.

Then, Sterling entered to the apartment holding a pizza box.

Demi: Hey Sterling, you brought pizza for dinner?

Sterling: Yeah, it's free after all.

Demi: I guess you work at a pizza restaurant, right?

Sterling: Yes.

Sterling put on the table the pizza, he sat on the couch next to me; the TV was on.

Demi: How was your day at work?

Sterling: It was good; there weren't a lot of people, so we work less today. And how was your day here?

Demi: Just watching TV, but now I'm happy you came.

I kissed him, and after it, we continued eating pizza. I'm afraid that Sterling will know about that I'm engaged to a rich man and still I'm Sterling's girlfriend.

Sterling: So tell me about your life; how did you leave before coming here?

Demi: I lived with my parents at the house we went to, well, before they sold me to that man…

Sterling: What's the man's name?

Demi: James Conroy.

Sterling: Did you know anything about him?

Demi: He's a billionaire guy… and he doesn't have the best intentions when it comes to me.

Sterling: That's why you ran away.

Demi: And because I want to be with you.

Why did he ask all these questions? Does he know something about it? Then, the awkward silence came.

Demi: Sterling… what's wrong?

Sterling: Nothing, I was just eating.

We ate the rest of the pizza, and after it we started watching a movie; it's called "Life as We Know It". We kept watching the movie, and then we went to sleep.

**(Sterling's Point of View)**

I decided I will investigate in my own about the past life of Demi and who is James Conroy. I'm sure something bad had happened that make Demi move in with me, because as Justin said, it's not normal for a girl to move with his boyfriend that just have met 2 days ago.

Maybe that guy is a killer or a kidnapper, and I need to make sure why Demi left him.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Please review if you want to find out what happens next ;)<em>


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note:** I am so sorry for not updating in a long time. I totally have been lost with school, and also reading stories. I have some sad news, too. So because SWAC isn't airing anymore, and I totally lost faith in Disney, **I am not going to post SWAC stories anymore. Yes, I am going to finish all the multi-chapter stories**, and going to post some one-shots that I wrote a long time ago. I am so sorry for telling you all this, but I felt like I needed to. :/_

**_The good notice is that if someone likes Harry Potter, you can find me writing stories for that fandom (I am not quitting!). _**

_So with anything else to say, here is the chapter you have been waiting for._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: James' Point of View<strong>

**(The next day…)**

I went to the police station to see if there were any new reports about Demi.

James: Have you talked to the persons that were there that day?

Officer: We interviewed some people that were near the bar, and they said that, in fact, they saw Ms. Lovato with a blonde guy.

James: Do you know who is? How he looks or something?

Officer: The people say he has blonde hair, blue-dark eyes, is a little taller than Ms. Lovato, and also that he wasn't invited to the party, because he wasn't recognized by anyone.

James: No one knows his name?

Officer: The bartender said that Ms. Lovato called him Sterling, but that is all the new information we have.

James: Thank you so much, Officer.

I left the police station; so that means Demi has a lover… well, that makes her get her ticket for a long, miserable life… she'll cry every day, I'll make sure, because no one lie to James Conroy, and I mean no one!

I grabbed my computer, and searched on Google the names of all the people that live in this city; I searched and searched through it, and there was no one named Sterling.

I typed one more time on Google "Names of People that live in San Diego". After 1 hour that I searched, I found someone named Sterling that lives on San Diego.

I clicked on the name, and it appeared his facebook account. There was an image of a blonde guy with blue eyes. His full name is Sterling Knight. I stalked his information, and it said he worked at a pizza restaurant, and his current status was… in a relationship?

I searched on Google the name of the restaurant he worked at; this time I'll do the work on my own, and I'll go to that restaurant.

**(Sterling's Point of View)**

I worked some hours, and I was thinking about that reward poster. Who is James Conroy?

Justin: What's up, bro? Why so serious?

Sterling: I'm just worried about that poster.

Justin: Want me to take off the poster so you won't get worried anymore?

Sterling: It won't work, I already saw it.

Justin: And now what are you worried about, if it isn't the poster?

Sterling: About that dude, James Conroy.

Justin: Maybe if you search on Google, you can find some information about him.

Sterling: But I'm in charge of the restaurant.

Justin: I'll keep in charge of the restaurant while you search that.

Sterling: But…

Justin: Just go!

I went to the kitchen; there was a computer in case we needed to search something about how to prepare a different pizza or to order more products.

I typed on Google "James Conroy" and a lot of results came, but no one was the one I needed.

I typed again "James Conroy Los Angeles Billionaire" and different results came.

At first, there were some images of a dark-haired boy, with black eyes, and tan skin.

The other results were related to Demi's disappearance, some said "Billionaire James Conroy is giving reward" and there were some Wikipedia results, like his biography. I read it, and there weren't any criminal records or addictions to any substance.

At the end of the page on Google, in the "Related Information" section, it says "James Conroy Engaged" "James Conroy and Demi Lovato". I clicked in the option that involved Demi, and when the results appeared, there was a notice that said "James Conroy and Demi Lovato Engaged!"

At first, I was in shock; she was cheating on him with me? I read all the notice, and this was from 6 months ago; I went back to the results, and there was another notice that said "Demi Lovato rejects James Conroy"

I clicked on the notice, and for a moment I was relieved about the fact that she was no more engaged to him; then, I read this: **"Demi Lovato, who was engaged to billionaire guy James Conroy rejected him at Mary Kate's Party, by leaving the engagement ring on the bar, disappearing completely without saying a single thing to her friends, family and James.**

**Sources say that they saw Demi leaving with a mysterious blonde blue-eyed guy. **

**In this moment the questions are:**

**Why did she leave her entire life full of happiness and money?**

**Why she left the engagement ring?**

**What's the name of that blonde boy?**

**Where is she?**

**Leave a comment saying your possible answers, and keep checking the site for more information about this case."**

James is still engaged to Demi? But… why didn't she tell me?

I went back to help Justin, and he had a scary look on his face.

Sterling: Justin, what happened?

Justin: James…

Sterling: James who?

Justin: James Conroy…

Sterling: What's up with him?

Justin: He came here asking for you and Demi, I said I don't know any girl named Demi, and he said he will come later to talk to you.

Sterling: What?

Justin: You need to get out of here.

Sterling: But as in the internet said, he doesn't have any criminal records.

Justin: The internet says something… but he had a gun. He's searching for Demi. You just have one option.

Sterling: And that is…

Justin: To make Demi leave your apartment and go with James, unless…

Sterling: Unless what?

Justin: Unless you wanna die.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Please review! :)<em>


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: Okay, I am sorry for not updating since October this story, but consider it that before the New Year comes, this story will be fisnihed, I promise. Also some important news: I changed my username to dramionecherry98, because I wanted to change. Also, if you like Christmas stories, soon I will be uploading a Christmas SWAC story. It has big surprises, and a really good plot. Now, enjoy this chapter. :]_

**_NOTE: I have changed my writing style, you can note it in my newest stories, but because I have written all the story in the character's POV, I will have to finish it that way (sadly, because now it's so much easier for me to write the other way.) Just to not confuse people. But still, I hope you like this chapter._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Sterling's Point of View<strong>

Sterling: I'm confused… so Demi was just only using me?

Justin: Why you think that?

Sterling: The internet says that she is engaged to James.

Justin: Maybe… but maybe not.

Sterling: Why not?

Justin: If she was just only using you, then she had left your apartment already.

I left the restaurant, and drove home. I needed to ask Demi what was really happening.

I entered the apartment, and Demi was sitting on the couch with a bored look on her face.

Demi: Hey Sterling, why you came early?

Sterling: I know everything now

Demi: About what?

Sterling: You and James… how could you lie to me?

Demi: What?

Sterling: You are engaged to that guy! Do you know that I can be killed if they find you?

Demi: Yes, I am engaged to him, but the rest I didn't know it! I swear it!

Sterling: But why did you use me just to get away from him?

Demi: I didn't use you, I-

Sterling: Please! You just wanted to get away from him and you saw me, a poor boy who hasn't had a lot of intelligence…

Demi: Please, don't-

Sterling: DON'T WHAT? MY LIFE IS IN DANGER, DON'T YOU SEE?

I went to my room and slammed the door. I was so angry at her and at me for letting this happen.

**(Demi's Point of View)**

I felt enraged when he said those words to me. How can someone I thought was caring and sweet can be so… cruel at the same time? Yes, I have to admit I thought that he was my only getaway at some point, but… not now. I care for him, but… Ah! This is so confusing!

I decided to pack all my stuff. His life was in danger, and to prove him I cared for him in this short time, I will leave him alone and face my fate with… James.

I seriously can't believe at what low point people go for the money, like if it was the most important thing in the world. I rather be poor than be married to that crazy guy. And I can't believe people go mad just because of an obsession for a person. Where's the care and love in this world? It seems that it doesn't exist.

A couple of hours after, when I finished packing, I searched for a pen and a sheet of paper to write down a farewell letter for Sterling. I was embarrassed enough to tell him in the face that I was leaving.

_Sterling…_

**(Sterling's Point of View)**

After my anger has passed by, I decided to go and talk to Demi, even if it was this late at night. Sure, I was mad because she was engaged, but still if she ran away, she has her reasons. What if that guy is a serial murderer? Justin said that the guy entered the restaurant with a gun in hand…

I knocked on her door, but I got no response. I decided to knock again, but still no response. This was worrying me. Was she that sad to not answer my door call? After some more trying, I decided to let another hour pass, and maybe she will answer.

After the said hour, I went to knock on her door.

Sterling: Demi please, I know you're mad at me, but while we're living here, you can't just don't talk to me. Please answer…

Still I got no response. I started eavesdropping on the door, but there wasn't any sound. Not even sobbing, or complaining, or anything. I decided to look for the spare key of the room to see what was happening, and when I finally opened the door, the room was empty. There was nothing on the closets, or the desk. There was just a… what it seems to be a letter in the desk.

I opened and read it, and it said:

_Sterling:_

_I am sorry if I caused you some damage, it wasn't on my intentions. Sure, I feel bad for not telling you about all the engagement things before, but I didn't feel like it was important. Anyway, that time maybe is the last time we'll ever meet, so I will explain my whole reason._

_My parents were desperate for money to pay some companies or they'll go to bankrupt, so they decided to arrange a marriage for me to a rich guy. That rich guy is a complete psychopath, so that's why I ran away. Anyway, so you won't have more problems, I decided to leave you alone, so you can continue with your life and to stay out of this. I am so sorry if I made you feel bad, and no, even if you thought of me as a selfish person, I am not. I search for the good being on people, so that is why I returned to my arranged life._

_I hope you live a good and long life, and I hope we still remain in good terms, even after what happened._

_Demi._

She really cared for me, and she's risking her life for it… she cared for me… Wait… her life's in danger? I need to do something, and now. I will call Justin.

Justin: Hello?

Sterling: Justin, I need help with something…

Justin: Man, this late at night? I'm tired and I have work tomorrow…

Sterling: Someone's life is in danger, and you need to help me.

Justin: Okay, I will, but what's your plan?

Sterling: My plan is…

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Cliffhanger! Hehehe, I will tell you in the next chapter his plan and everything. Please read and review! :]<em>


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: Hello! I hope you had a very good Christmas! And here is the update, I couldn't update earlier because I have been enjoying the Winer break. Also, this chapter is kind of angsty, and I had to write it just for the sake of the story. So I hope you like this chapter, and have a happy New Year! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

"You want to what?" Justin said. "Have you gone crazy? Do you think you're so strong like to defeat someone who has power?" He was yelling.

"I know I'm not, but it's the only way to save her." Sterling said. After he called Justin, he came immediately to Sterling's house to see what his plan was.

"That is too dangerous. It's like going on a suicidal mission with no return." Justin said.

"At least if we die, we'd die trying, but not because we didn't want to do anything to save her." Sterling said.

"Don't go all action movies on me. I still have a future!" Justin exclaimed. He was scared about dying. After Sterling had given him an 'Oh-Really' look, he changed his opinion. "Fine, I'll do it. But at least do you know if this plan will work?"

"It's just plain simple, we need to get into that house without them noticing, get Demi, and then we run away." Sterling explained once again.

"Won't it be like… kidnapping her? She said she didn't want you to search for her, because she is in danger, so getting her back will be against her will…" Justin said, and Sterling just rolled his eyes on response.

"It's not kidnapping her, it's rescuing her from a forced kidnapping thanks to her crazy-minded fiancée." Sterling said getting his voice a little high.

"Okay. So then, what are we waiting for? Let's do this quickly." Justin said clapping his hands and sighing. Sterling just gave a sly smile.

**-Outside in James' mansion-**

"Okay, I didn't expect this." Sterling said, shocked. James and him were parked on the street where James' mansion was located, and there were a lot of security. From bars to security cameras, and big, tall and strong men in black suits securing the entrance.

"This looks like one of those mission impossible movies, where the villain tries to kill the good guy in whatever way they can. This guy can even afford paying these men to guard the entrance! How the hell we are going to enter the place?" Justin whispered and yelled.

Sterling sighed and tried to calm down. "Justin, your negativity about the situation won't get us anywhere! We will find a plan, they won't notice."

"Yeah, how are we going to do that? We are dressed in black, we have a black car. We look like thiefs!" Justin said. Sterling was looking outside the window of the car to see if he could think of a plan b. He set his look in a dog that was coming out of the big and tall bushes that separated the house to the mansion. He looked that the dog was coming in and out, in and out…

"Sterling!" Justin snapped and hit Sterling in the arm, hard.

"Ow, what was that for?" Sterling said snapping his head back.

"Were you even listening to me?" Justin exclaimed.

"I have a plan b." Sterling said, and turned on the car, parking it in front of the house.

"What… what are you doing?" Justin asked.

"Grab the tools and stuff we have. We are going to enter to the mansion." Sterling said, and Justin grabbed the stuff, still unsure what was going to happen.

**-Inside of James' mansion-**

"Do you need anything else?" The maid asked to Demi, and she just shaked her head.

Demi felt like her life was really over, after what had happened…

"_You didn't have the right to leave the house! Your place is next to him, your soon-to-be husband. You can't defeat us now!" Her father yelled to her._

"_But-" Demi tried to explain._

"_No buts! You made the commitment to marry this guy so you can help us with our liabilities." Her father yelled, while Demi was just crying._

"_I know, but this isn't really what I want!" Demi exclaimed._

"_Then, what do you want? Sometimes to have a good future, you need to sacrifice some things in life. Now, be good and return to James' house." Her father commanded while James was waiting patiently, standing there, waiting for the moment when she will be forced to return to his house. Demi had no option than to give up and return to him, after being scolded by his father for her actions on the past week._

_After they got out of the mansion, and inside of the car, James broke off the façade of the nice guy, to become one of the cruelest and vilest guy that existed on that town._

"_Don't think you just run away so easily and that I will let that pass. You'll pay for this, you heard me?" James said, grabbing her arm tight. She was already wincing at the pain that James' hold was causing, but he refused to let go. _

Right now Demi was located on one of the rooms, guards outside the room, and bars on the big window that was on the bedroom. She had no communication with the world right now, she was alone. She heard the door opening, and quickly wiped the tears that were on her face. It was James.

"How are you, runaway girl?" James teased evilly. Demi gave him one of the most hateful glares. "Is someone mad?" James frowned, his voice full of hypocrisy and sarcasm.

"Leave me alone," Demi said.

"I just came here to inform you the news that I didn't tell you in the ride home." James said.

"Nothing that comes from you interests me." Demi said.

"Listen to me." James yelled, and she had no other option than to look at him. "I will haunt down that guy you were this week. Yes, I have you back, but that idiot has to pay for what he had done. I paid several men to look after him, given the description the bar guy told me."

"Leave him alone, he had never ever done anything to you!" She yelled at him, rage in her voice.

"Never." James said, and with a smirk, he got out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: As I said, the last part was kind of angsty. I felt sorry for the poor Demi. But you'll see in the next chapter what will happen with Sterling and Justin. There's still several chapters to go until we finish. <em>


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Note:_ _Sorry for this short chapter, but if I wrote what was next, then I'd give away the end. I hope you like it! And also, I wrote a one-shot called "I Wanna Be Loved By You." It's more sweet and romantic than all the stories I have written, so if you wanna read it, go ahead!_

**NOTE: The final isn't written yet, so I wanted to hear your opinions. How do you want this story to end? I will read every single one review, and I will consider them for the final chapter. Please tell me! I want to hear your comments!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

It took less than an hour to Justin and Sterling get into the mansion's backyard without causing too much trouble. They had just destroyed a little bit the bushes, but in that moment, Sterling didn't care much. Right now he was staring at all the rooms that were on the house.

"Do you know which one is where Demi is located?" Justin asked, unsure if this was a good idea.

"No. And all these rooms look the same!" Sterling said, getting desperate. His mind was betraying him, thinking that maybe Demi was being tortured by James. Justin looked at Sterling, and seeing that he had an anxious face, he face palmed.

"And what do you expect us to do? Enter every room, so we get caught and then we'll probably be dead or in jail?" Justin said rolling his eyes. He then noticed that actually there was a part of the house that didn't have window; it looked like if it was there, but it had been removed. He smiled. "Sterling, I-" Justin started, but Sterling wasn't there. He noticed that he grabbed some of the stuff that was on the backpack, and now Justin got angry. "He's such an idiot!" but instead of going back to chase him, he decided to get to the room where Demi was supposed to be.

**-Inside of James' mansion-**

The door bell rang all through the mansion, and the maid went to open the door, just to find a beyond mad blonde boy storming all over the house. The maid just yelled, and Sterling was already walking right through the house. He searched through the kitchen, the living room, but he didn't find anything. He then was making his way to the stairs, but then a tall, dark-haired white man was walking down the stairs.

"Look who we have here. Lover boy came to rescue; just like the movies." James said on a sarcastic tone, and he finally was face-to-face with Sterling.

"Move out of my way." Sterling said pushing James, but his reflexes were faster, and he grabbed Sterling by the collar of his shirt. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To rescue her, captain obvious," Sterling replied and got off James' hands.

"I don't think so." James said, and then two tall men who worked as security grabbed Sterling by the shoulders, and they handcuffed him.

"Let me go!" Sterling was yelling, but he was already tied up from hands and feet, so he couldn't go upstairs.

"Ah, here we have it." An unknown voice said across the room.

"Just as I promised," James replied. After seeing the man's face, Sterling recognized that the man who entered the room was on Mary Kate's party, who apparently wanted to get revenge on Sterling.

"Now we just need to take him to jail, and this case will be sealed," The man said.

James stood up from his chair, and turned to walk to the man. "You know, I would prefer to make justice on my own hands."

"What do you mean?" The man replied.

"That this isn't your game." He said, and then nodded. Then there was a shot that was heard from a gun, and the man was dead. Sterling was scared more than ever. Even if James wasn't the one who shot the man, he knew that if James wanted, he can kill him.

James laughed. "Now you see what I can do, huh?" He warned Sterling. "Leave me alone to talk to this guy!" He yelled, and the security men got out of the room.

James started pacing around the room in a dark and rude attitude. "Do you know how that 'mistake' of taking her away of me will cost you?" He said.

Sterling was giving him a dark glare. "I don't care." He replied, but James got angrier, and he took the gun that was on his pocket, and pointed it to Sterling. "Well, now you won't have any chance to see her again." James said, and when he was going to pull the trigger, a loud boom was heard, and the ceiling started to fall, leaving both Sterling and James unconscious.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Hehe, sorry for the cliffhanger. Please review telling me how you want it to end!<em>


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Note: This story has finally come to an end. As I said, this was the last chapter, and sorry if it's too short, I just thought this was a nice way to end it. Thanks to all the people who have been reading this story since I first published it, almost a year ago. Thanks :]_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

"Sterling!" Demi yelled. Sterling was lying unconsciously on the floor, blood coming from his head, and so was James. Because Justin had to break a wall to get inside and rescue Demi, he broke it, but he didn't know who will affect, and apparently, it was the ceiling of the room where he was tortured.

"I'll call the ambulance, but first I need you to get out of here." Justin said to Demi while getting his phone.

"How do you want me to get out of here, if Sterling is lying there, blood coming from his head?" Demi said, on the verge of tears.

"Please don't tell me you're worried now, because if you had think straight before, you wouldn't have come to this house in order to save Sterling, because you just did the exact opposite. Now listen to me and get out of here that the rest of the room maybe will fall down." Justin scolded Demi, and even though those words hurt Demi a little bit, she had to admit Justin was right. If she hadn't been so stupid in returning, all of this wouldn't have happened.

She got out of the room, and tried to open the door, but it was locked. "I can't get out of here! James locked the door." Demi said still holding the doorknob.

Justin rolled his eyes. "Maybe you can get out of here using the window…" Justin pointed to where he had come. She just nodded and followed him out.

Half an hour the ambulance came, but so the police. Justin declared what had happened, and so the employees, because there was some man shot down, and all the evidence lead to James. James, still unconscious, got arrested, and Sterling was taken to the local hospital.

Demi and Justin were waiting for Sterling to get better so they can visit him. It was stated that Justin hated Demi for everything that she did to Sterling, and he had said to her that he only rescued her to help his best friend. Demi was very sorry, regretting everything she had done these past days. She had talked to her parents after James got arrested, who they immediately broke off the engagement, preferring to go on bankruptcy just so Demi won't marry some kind of killer man.

"Just only 1 visitant is allowed, who will go first?" The nurse came down to the waiting hall to inform the news, and Justin nodded for Demi to go.

"You first, so Sterling won't go in a nervous crisis because he doesn't have proof you're safe," Were Justin's words to Demi and she just nodded and followed the nurse to where Sterling's room was.

She got inside of the room, and there was Sterling, who immediately smiled at seeing her.

"Hello there." Sterling said to Demi, sighing in relief because now he knew she was safe. Demi couldn't hold back the tears that were streaming down her face and went immediately to sit down on his bed.

"Thanks for everything," Demi said, her voice breaking for the tears that were coming.

"You have nothing to thank for-" Sterling started, but Demi put up a finger to his lips so he'll stay silent.

"I…" She sighed, grabbing power to say her speech. "I'm so sorry for everything that had happened these past days. I was so wrong on involving you on all of this, and I'm so thankful for you to go and rescue me. You don't know how much I'm sorry if sometime I hurt you with my words or my actions, but please…" Demi said.

"Please what?" Sterling said softly, wiping the tears that were streaming down her face with his thumb.

"I just ask you for one more chance…" Demi started. "I want to start off new. Start as friends, as if nothing ever happened." She said.

Sterling just chuckled and nodded. "Well then." He said, and she just broke in a smile.

"Hi there, I'm Sterling Knight, and you are?" He said in an enthusiastic tone, holding out his hand for her to shake it.

"I'm Demi Lovato; it's nice to meet you." She said holding out her hand to shake it with his hand. They both smiled, and started to talk, forgetting about all these horrifying events; as if nothing ever happened.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: If you have liked this story to end up in a different way, please review with your idea. I asked for ideas of how you wanted me to finish it, but I just received one. Anyway, it's official, that I'm not going to write more SWAC stories. I'm just finishing the multi-chapters and publishing the one-shots I never published before. Thanks to all the fans who have been reading this story and also to all the people who have supported me all through my beginnings. Excuse my grammar errors, I'm getting better. I wish you all the best, and the SWAC fandom was one of the best fandoms that existed. Love y'all! 3 <em>

_And with this, this multi-chapter is over. :]_


End file.
